


Playing with You

by Ikisbean0



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 19:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13083327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikisbean0/pseuds/Ikisbean0
Summary: An au where a witch and an elf play with their magics for the sake of entertainment.





	Playing with You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Songbird321](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songbird321/gifts).



  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello and Merry Christmas!! I hope you enjoy these drawings, i had so much fun creating and researching for this au! Thanks for providing this wonderful prompt, and have a great holiday!


End file.
